<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Damijay】所屬之地 by Convallaria_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930804">【Damijay】所屬之地</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42'>Convallaria_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jason Todd is Not Robin, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>沒錯，他一來到這個莊園就發現了，這個家裡所有人對他的態度和他受到的待遇簡直親切得不可思議。<br/>最有可能的解釋是，他們根本不知道Jason只是一個來做家庭訪問的老師，而是認為……<br/>Dick開口，證實了Jason可怕的猜想。<br/>「你不是Damian的男朋友嗎？」<br/>「他的什麼？！」Jason的尾音忍不住飆高了一個八度。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Damijay】所屬之地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：這是「如果Jason從未成為羅賓」的AU。</p><p>聲明：我不擁有這些迷人的角色們，他們屬於DC。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason被鬧鐘鈴聲吵醒。<br/>
他惱怒地呻吟幾聲，從棉被裡伸出拳頭，敲著床頭櫃。<br/>
變換著敲擊的位置，直到他終於碰到了按鈕，鬧鐘才停下了刺耳的機械式鈴聲。<br/>
他閉著眼睛默數了三十秒，才嘆了一口氣，慢慢從被窩爬起。<br/>
外頭天剛亮，陽台傳來一陣陣哀鴿的叫聲。<br/>
Jason皺起眉頭，確信那些鴿子一定是在嘲笑所有為了下一餐飯而必須在星期一上班的人。媽的。<br/>
他隨便抓了一件衣櫥裡的紅色連帽衫套上——他大概有一打的類似上衣——再換上運動褲和跑鞋，抓了鑰匙後出門，開始早晨固定的慢跑運動。<br/>
一小時後他回到住處，又做了半小時的重量訓練後才去沖澡。<br/>
出來後他換上襯衫，並給自己準備了早餐。<br/>
他配著一杯黑咖啡翻閱起《高譚時報》，隨意瀏覽頭版（蝙蝠俠和羅賓將謎語人繩之以法！又一次！）及二版（Wayne集團宣布將捐贈兒童醫院最新醫療器材），最終目光停留在分類廣告的版面。<br/>
他放下杯子，抓過一支簽字筆，仔細看起每一則租屋訊息。<br/>
房東幾天前告知Jason，如果他不打算續約，將有一對情侶願意以更多租金承租這間套房。<br/>
而對Jason來說，這間套房並沒有再付更多租金好繼續留下的價值。<br/>
於是他只能盡快地找到新的住處。<br/>
這是他成長的城市，但Jason總是無法滿足於現狀。<br/>
就像你知道自己帶了錢包、鑰匙、手機出門，但還是會摸著口袋懷疑自己是不是少帶了什麼；或像一本被擺在書架上的書本，它應該要待在那裡，但就是感覺不對。<br/>
也許是自命不凡，他覺得他所能做的應該不只如此。<br/>
Jason Todd，高譚學院任職一年多的教師，疲於應付多年來內心無以名狀的失落感、憂鬱星期一，以及即將到期的房屋租約。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「週末過得如何，Todd先生？」教師辦公室裡，Jason隔壁座位的教師向他問候。<br/>
「一如往常，Bullock先生。只是天氣越來越熱，也許不久就要換成短袖了。」Jason禮貌性地向那位年長的男人微笑。<br/>
「你說得對，這代表暑假快開始了。」Bullock先生點點頭，收拾了教材走出辦公室。<br/>
門還未完全闔起，馬上又被推開，走進來一個橄欖膚色的黑髮男孩。<br/>
男孩徑自走到Jason桌前：「Todd。」<br/>
Jason轉了轉眼睛：「要加『先生』，Damian。」<br/>
即使是在高譚學院這樣的貴族學校裡，那個男孩，Damian Wayne，也是最特立獨行的一個。<br/>
種種理由，不難發現Damian不被這座學校的人們所接受。<br/>
先不說這是一所寄宿學校，但Damian是少數——更別說是唯一一個沒有正當理由——不住校的學生這件事，光是他高傲無禮的態度就夠讓所有的老師頭疼了。<br/>
他也從不參加課後的社團活動，無論是何種性質的。<br/>
還有他難以忽視的血統。只要是高譚市民，沒有人不曉得Wayne這個姓氏之於這座城市的重要性。<br/>
男孩在一年前轉學進剛成為正式教師的Jason的班級，Jason偶爾會在下課時間聽到教師們或學生間的耳語。<br/>
看看門口那座Thomas Wayne的大理石像，他要很努力才不會使Wayne家蒙羞……他優異的成績並不能使他的態度被當成理所當然……還不是因為Wayne家族的捐款數字驚人，大家才睜一隻眼閉一隻眼……<br/>
但對Jason來說，Damian就是個會時常來找他說話的小屁孩罷了。<br/>
（也許因為Jason是最年輕的菜鳥教師，他挺受學生歡迎的。不過連一向我行我素的Damian也會與他親近這點倒是出乎預料。）<br/>
但今天不一樣。<br/>
Damian毫不客氣地拉過一張椅子坐下，雙手抱胸嘖了一聲：「你找我有什麼事？」<br/>
Jason嘆了一口氣。<br/>
「有人告訴我，你帶了折疊刀到學校。」<br/>
Damian點點頭同意：「這是保護自己的措施。但好吧，我承認被發現是我的疏失。」<br/>
Jason皺眉：「不，重點不是被發現，而是……你身上帶著一把刀。」<br/>
「我沒有拿出來使用，或朝著他們揮舞。」<br/>
「你並沒有實際做出攻擊行為，我知道，而我也相信你是出於自我防衛。但『帶刀到學校』這件事已經讓很多人不安了。」Jason試著循循善誘。<br/>
「如果他們感到不安，那麼他們也帶武器不就好了。」Damian一臉的理所當然。<br/>
Jason瞪大眼：「什……不，Damian，學校不能帶武器！不如說你這個年紀的孩子根本不需要武器！」<br/>
Damian撇嘴：「是啊，最好是。」<br/>
「本來就是。」<br/>
「好吧。下次我會試著不被發現的。」男孩表現得像是勉為其難妥協了一樣。<br/>
Jason又再一次嘆氣。<br/>
他已經試著勸說了，但Damian與其說故意頂撞，更像是他完全不曉得這件事哪裡做錯。<br/>
即使是成長於高譚街道的Jason，也知道這令人不安的觀念並不正常，尤其還是在這種校風傳統的學校。<br/>
「回去告訴你的家人，我週末會去府上拜訪。」他說。<br/>
Damian出乎他預料地愣了一下。<br/>
「Todd，你……要來Wayne莊園？」<br/>
「不管你住的城堡叫什麼名字，對，高譚小王子。還有要加『先生』。」Jason說著向他靠近了一點，「聽著，Damian，我沒打算和你玩《春風化雨》（Dead Poets Society）那套——」<br/>
「那是什麼？」Damian打斷他的話，一臉疑惑。<br/>
「一部超棒的老電影，你這Z世代出生的小孩。」Jason翻了個白眼。<br/>
Damian哼了一聲。<br/>
Jason搖搖頭：「不管那個了。我的意思是，在這件事上你也許有你的理由，但我也想做好我份內的工作，也就是在週末到你家進行家庭訪問，所以配合點，行嗎？」<br/>
Damian瞇起眼睛打量了Jason一番。<br/>
「好吧。我允許你能夠在週末中午前來拜訪。」<br/>
「這不是請求。」<br/>
「我確信它是。」男孩斬釘截鐵地說，處在變聲期的中高音讓他這句話像是撒嬌一樣。<br/>
Jason被逗笑了：「好吧。」他看了一下壁鐘，「快上課了，你趕快回教室吧。你的下一堂是數學課，最好別缺席。」<br/>
Damian輕輕晃動雙腳，突然開口：「我去找了你說的那張專輯，以及裡頭那首歌了。」<br/>
「什麼？」<br/>
「那首《歡迎來到叢林》（Welcome to the Jungle）。」<br/>
Jason驚喜地睜大眼睛：「哇噢。你真的找來聽了？酷！告訴我你的感想！」<br/>
那是Damian有次問了他在聽的音樂而隨口回答的，Jason沒想到男孩真的記住了。<br/>
Damian輕輕皺眉：「最初我以為你是為了惡作劇才叫我去聽……那種音樂。事實上，我一度相信那些噪音不該被稱作音樂。」<br/>
Jason咧開嘴：「然後？」<br/>
「我認為搖滾樂在刺耳的旋律和粗鄙的歌詞背後，的確有想要表達的議題。比如說，叢林並不是真正意義上的叢林對吧？」<br/>
「告訴過你了，槍與玫瑰（Guns N' Roses）是硬式搖滾樂團的經典之一。」Jason說，臉上還是帶著笑容，「還有對，那首歌是用叢林比喻都市，諷刺人們追求名利就像野蠻的野獸。我認為討論這些很有意思，但要是我把這些帶到課堂上，家長會肯定不會放過我。」Jason說著做了個鬼臉。<br/>
「我能看得出為什麼。」Damian說，「除了搖滾樂，你還喜歡什麼？」<br/>
Jason聳肩：「我還喜歡……書。我喜歡閱讀。」<br/>
「什麼類型的書？」<br/>
「噢，那對你這年紀來說太艱深了。」<br/>
Damian抬起下巴：「你可以試試看。」<br/>
「好——吧。」Jason懷疑地拖長尾音，「之後我再給你書單？」<br/>
「好。」<br/>
他才回答完，上課鐘聲就響起來了。<br/>
「看來你真的得走了。」Jason說，「有關週末，記得提醒你的家人。」<br/>
Damian點點頭，起身走出了辦公室。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>目的地是高譚市最著名的私人住宅，Jason很容易就找到了Wayne莊園的所在地。<br/>
他站在大門口的對講機前，對著一位英國口音的男人說出姓名，精緻的深黑色金屬柵門就打開了。<br/>
進入莊園後，他騎著重機又經過長長一段路才到達宅邸前。<br/>
門口已經站著一位穿著黑色西裝、站得筆直的年長男人。<br/>
他等Jason將車熄火後開口：「您想必就是那位讓Damian少爺開始聽搖滾樂的人。」<br/>
「噢……呃。」<br/>
Jason舉著安全帽，低頭看了看隨意穿上的紅色連帽衫、刷破牛仔褲和低筒靴。<br/>
「現在回家換正裝來得及嗎？」他有些困窘地說。<br/>
「我保證完全不需要。」年長男人聲音帶上了笑意，「我是Wayne莊園的管家，您可以叫我Alfred。」<br/>
「管家？認真的？」<br/>
「千真萬確，Jason少爺。」<br/>
Jason慢慢點頭：「好的，Alfred。還有你可以叫我Jason就好。」<br/>
「我知道了。」Alfred說，但從語調就是能聽出來他絕對不會改，「請跟我來，Jason少爺。」</p><p>他領著Jason走進挑高的大廳，然後再帶到客廳。<br/>
Jason無法控制自己好奇地環視周遭——老天，目光所及都是他從未見過的各種精緻高級家具、裝飾線板、藝術品——接著便發現已經有人坐在沙發上了。<br/>
Alfred輕輕點頭：「恕我失陪去準備餐桌。請您先在這裡等候，午餐時間到再前往餐廳。」<br/>
「午餐？」<br/>
「是的，您將和Wayne一家共進一頓簡單的午餐。」<br/>
Jason嚇了一跳：「什麼？我只是——」<br/>
「Damian少爺和Bruce老爺堅持如此。」Alfred說道，接著便轉身離開了。<br/>
Jason挑起一邊眉毛。<br/>
他本來預計只待上半小時，但顯然Wayne家過於熱情了，提出了他沒預期會有的招待。<br/>
他也沒別的地方好去，只好在沙發坐下，看了看坐在另一端的青年。<br/>
令Jason鬆口氣的是，那個男人的穿著相當隨意，一身健康的小麥膚色，看起來年紀和他差不多。<br/>
男人帶著大概能迷倒一堆女孩的友好笑容看向他，伸出了手：「嗨，我是Damian的哥哥，叫我Dick。」<br/>
「我是Jason。」Jason和他握了握手。令人意外的是Dick手掌有些粗糙，上頭長著一層繭。<br/>
「噢，然後那邊坐著的是Timmy。」Dick說著指向遠一點的單人沙發。Jason先前完全沒發現那裡有人。<br/>
那男孩看起來像是高中剛畢業的年紀，穿著大件T恤的身形看起來偏瘦弱，膚色像是沒怎麼日曬過，他放下手機向Jason揮揮手。<br/>
「嗨，Jason，我是Tim。」他帶著禮貌而節制的微笑。<br/>
「他也是Damian的哥哥。我們兩個都是被Bruce領養的。」Dick解釋。<br/>
Jason想起曾在報紙上看過他們的相片。<br/>
「老實說，我平時沒什麼機會可以看到名人，所以這對我來說有點超現實，」Jason笑著說，「但很高興可以認識你們。」<br/>
「那是我們要說的，我們一直想見你一面。」Dick仍舊帶著微笑。<br/>
「真的？」Jason有些疑惑，因為這句話對著一個老師說還真奇怪，「好吧，Damian平時不太提到自己的家人。不如說他幾乎不提家裡的事。」<br/>
Tim翻了個白眼：「因為他是Damian。」<br/>
Dick揮手：「噢，小D就是這樣。那是他害羞，他知道我們愛他，就像你——」<br/>
「Todd。」Damian突然出現，他走過來，擠進Jason和Dick的座位中間。<br/>
他維持著一貫的臭臉，服裝則是一件貼身黑色T恤配上墨綠色及膝短褲。<br/>
「嘿，小D！」Dick熱情地抱了他一下，然後被Damian推開，「Bruce呢？」<br/>
Damian回答：「父親已經在著裝了。」<br/>
「那就好，我下來的時候聽到Alfred說他還在賴床呢。」<br/>
Tim沒回應他們，低頭繼續看起手機。<br/>
「Todd，Grayson他們說了什麼？」Damian問他。<br/>
Jason已經懶得去糾正他對老師應有的稱呼了。<br/>
「放輕鬆，我們才剛剛打招呼而已呢。」Dick愉悅地說道，「不過，自從Damian向我們提起Jason後，我一直覺得有點意外。」<br/>
「喔？怎麼說？」Jason問。<br/>
「我本來預期你會更……年輕？」Dick猶豫地說，「噢，如果我冒犯到你，先說我很抱歉。」<br/>
Jason抬起眉毛。<br/>
因為他的年紀甚至離三十歲還有好久好久，加上平時的打扮看起來就跟大學生沒兩樣，所以自他當教師以來，只有被質疑過太年輕，還沒人會覺得他年紀太大，直到此刻。<br/>
他疑惑地笑了：「這沒有冒犯到我。不過為什麼你會這麼想？」<br/>
Dick正要回答時，Alfred走進客廳。<br/>
「午餐已經準備完成，請各位移步至餐廳。」他說道．<br/>
Dick跳起來，把剛剛的對話拋在腦後：「太好了！Jason，你一定得試試Alfred做的牛排！」<br/>
「還有烤風琴馬鈴薯。」Tim也說道，「我認為那是少數能比炸薯片還美味的開胃菜。」<br/>
Jason起身，跟著他們接連走出客廳，Damian走在他身旁。<br/>
Damian的家人看起來友善親切、正常到不行（不如說一個比一個還像迪士尼王子，Jason在心裡補充），同時喜愛並關照著家裡最小的成員——至少Dick在這點是如此。<br/>
那麼Damian隨身帶著刀，這種幾乎是潛在暴力傾向的行為該怎麼解釋呢？</p><p>餐廳毫不意外地跟客廳一樣高級，正中央擺著Jason以為只有電影場景中才會出現的長餐桌和高背扶手椅。<br/>
他們一一入座，桌上已經擺好了開胃菜和沙拉。<br/>
主位椅子過了一會兒被拉開，Bruce Wayne在那個位置坐了下來。<br/>
他看起來比報章雜誌上的相片還要來得——出乎Jason預料地——氣質出眾。<br/>
看來媒體總是報導他們想讓大眾看見的：一個膚淺的高譚王子，而故意忽略了Bruce其實是一個頂尖集團的負責人及三個兒子的父親。<br/>
他連忙放下叉子，整理了衣服下襬：「Wayne先生。」<br/>
Bruce看向他，嘴角帶著淡淡的微笑：「久仰大名了，Jason。自從Damian向我們提起你要來訪的事，我們就一直期待你的到來。」<br/>
「謝謝……事實上，我沒預期會受到這麼豐盛的招待，你知道，就是……」Jason比了比面前剛被Alfred送上的牛排。<br/>
「應該的。」Bruce切下一塊牛肉同時輕快地問道，「對了，我忍不住想知道，Jason，你以前是在哪個單位服役的呢？」<br/>
Jason有些疑惑：「噢……你怎麼知道我從軍過？」<br/>
餐桌出現一瞬間的靜默。<br/>
「這個嘛，因為你的身材給了我這種聯想。」Bruce解釋。<br/>
Dick也開口：「或者你曾是體育選手？我猜你擅長美式足球。」<br/>
Jason低頭看了看自己的二頭肌。好吧，他們會這麼猜是挺合理的。<br/>
他笑著說：「您猜得沒錯，Wayne先生，我的確是退伍軍人。以前是在陸軍，嗯，三角洲部隊服役。」<br/>
「哇噢。秘密特種單位？」Dick相當配合地睜大眼睛。<br/>
Bruce則露出敬佩的表情：「我得說，真是了不起。」<br/>
Tim端起水杯模糊地說了一句聽起來很像是「難怪查不到」之類的話，但Jason沒聽清楚，因為Bruce同時輕咳了一聲。<br/>
他接著說：「那麼，我還有一個問題。」<br/>
極具毀滅性的下一句話讓Jason當場愣住了。<br/>
「你和Damian在一起多久了呢？」<br/>
Jason眨眨眼。<br/>
「呃……我不懂你的意思？」<br/>
他一說出口，全場陷入漫長的、可疑的沈默。<br/>
Tim停下了咀嚼，Dick也維持著湯匙舉到一半的動作轉頭看向Jason。<br/>
Bruce笑容固定住了。<br/>
他謹慎、緩慢地說：「……你說『不懂』是什麼意思？」<br/>
Jason開始快速地思考。<br/>
沒錯，他一來到這個莊園就發現了，這個家裡所有人對他的態度和他受到的待遇簡直親切得不可思議。<br/>
最有可能的解釋是，他們根本不知道Jason只是一個來做家庭訪問的老師，而是認為……<br/>
Dick開口，證實了Jason可怕的猜想。<br/>
「你不是Damian的男朋友嗎？」<br/>
「他的什麼？！」Jason的尾音忍不住飆高了一個八度。<br/>
Dick的語氣充滿真誠的疑惑：「你如果不是他的男朋友，那你是誰？」<br/>
「我是Damian的老師！要來做家庭訪問的！」Jason努力克制尖叫的衝動因為老天啊這個想法真的太毛骨悚然了，「看在老天的份上，Damian只是個十四歲的孩子！你們怎麼會認為他是帶男朋友回家？」<br/>
場面再度安靜下來。<br/>
「對喔……他才十四歲。」Tim咕噥著，就好像這是一件需要一再提醒眾人的事。<br/>
Dick一臉尷尬：「呃……Damian一直是個早熟的孩子。我們總是會忘記他真正的年紀。」<br/>
「什麼是家庭訪問？」Bruce終於開口。<br/>
Jason不可置信地緩緩轉頭看向他，想確認是不是在開玩笑。<br/>
Tim解釋：「現在很多學校會這麼做，Bruce。通常是學生，也就是Damian，在學校惹了什麼麻煩才需要老師到家裡了解狀況。」<br/>
Jason敢發誓Tim現在的表情如果可以加上註解，絕對是大寫的幸災樂禍。<br/>
Bruce又問：「所以……Damian在學校做了什麼？」<br/>
Jason甚至不想掩飾自己語氣透露出的無力感：「他帶了折疊刀到學校。」<br/>
「噢。我了解了。」Bruce說完閉緊嘴巴。<br/>
所有人的眼神都傳達出，這種小事跟剛剛的衝擊比起來有夠不值一提。<br/>
Dick問道：「小D，為什麼你要跟我們說Jason是你的男朋友？」<br/>
「我告訴過你們了，Todd是我的男朋友。未來的。」Damian說。<br/>
所有人看向罪魁禍首，而那個大放厥詞的小混蛋只是事不關己般地吃著那該死的、美味的、淋了油醋醬的沙拉。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Jason縮進史上最柔軟、同時也是史上最令人坐立不安的沙發椅墊裡。<br/>
Bruce在那頓尷尬到極點的午餐結束時跟Damian說了「我們需要談談」，然後加進了一個焦慮的Dick，三人此刻正在客廳旁的起居室大聲討論。<br/>
「你不能毫無理由地宣稱自己是什麼人未來的男朋友！」Dick戲劇性地揮著雙手。<br/>
Damian雙手抱胸：「為什麼不？」<br/>
Dick深吸了一口氣：「……因為，Damian。並不是把人帶回家，別人就會答應和你成為情侶。」<br/>
「但Grayson你會對你所有帶回家的女伴這麼做。」<br/>
Bruce背對著客廳，因此Jason看不到他面對Dick的表情，但Dick瞄了一眼後確實畏縮了一下。<br/>
「我並不會那麼做。呃，至少不是對所有人……」他越說越小聲。<br/>
Bruce不理會Dick，對著Damian開口：「不只是這個問題……」<br/>
他低聲說，反手將起居室門帶上，隔絕了所有聲音。<br/>
老天，Jason尷尬地簡直想拔腿就逃。<br/>
他將注意力轉回客廳，看了看沙發對面的Tim。<br/>
這個男孩甚至沒費心擺出禮貌的微笑了，只是面無表情地盯著膝蓋上的筆電，手指快速敲擊鍵盤的聲音沒有停下。<br/>
Jason看了一下突然開口：「嘿，那張貼紙的圖案是《鬥陣俱樂部》（Fight Club）裡的肥皂嗎？你知道，就是用人體脂肪做的那種。」<br/>
他伸手指向Tim筆電上蓋貼著的一張粉紅色肥皂圖案的貼紙。<br/>
Tim手指的動作停下了。<br/>
他抬起頭看向Jason，表情先是懷疑，接著緩緩被驚奇取代：「你、你能懂這個？」<br/>
「第一條規則：我們不討論鬥陣俱樂部。」Jason因為男孩的表情變化抬起嘴角。</p><p>於是過了一會兒，走出起居室的Damian、Dick和Bruce看到的就是Tim激動地揮著手和Jason聊天的畫面。<br/>
「……當下我就決定買下它了！只是Dick他們總是不明白我幹嘛買一個根本不會拆來用的披薩滾刀……」Tim興奮地說。<br/>
Jason點點頭：「老天，我懂，那本來就是收藏價值大於實用價值啊。就像FUNKO公仔同一個角色設計就是要湊齊所有通路的限定版本一樣。」<br/>
「真的！」<br/>
Dick一臉天啊快看他們真可愛的表情：「噢，看來Timmy得到一個書呆子夥伴了。」<br/>
Damian暴跳如雷：「Drake！從現在起離Todd遠點！」<br/>
「我們都知道你只是嫉妒我跟Jay可以愉快地聊天，」Tim冷笑，「有鑑於剛才你的發言有多麼嚇人。」<br/>
Bruce在單人沙發坐下，帶著抱歉的笑容對Jason說：「Todd先生，我們對於這個發展真的、真的感到十分抱歉……事實上，Damian是在兩年前來到這個家的。他非常努力學習與人相處的方式，但有時候他不得要領。」<br/>
「兩年前？那他以前在哪生活？」Jason問。<br/>
「一個專門培養殺手的恐怖組織。」Damian面無表情地說。<br/>
「Damian以前跟著他的母親生活在西亞。」Bruce深深地看了他的兒子一眼，「總之……我們希望你不要介意。」<br/>
「我不介意，真的。」Jason想了想說，「呃，我的意思不是說我們真的在交往什麼的，而是我明白他這麼做沒有惡意。」<br/>
「至於Damian帶折疊刀這件事，我會好好告誡他這麼做非常不合適，以及後果有多糟糕。」<br/>
Damian語氣毫無起伏：「是啊，我覺得自己超需要被保護。我會帶著刀是因為我缺乏安全感又有著不切實際的被害妄想。」<br/>
Jason從沒聽過這麼沒誠意的自我性格分析。<br/>
Tim噗哧一笑，發現大家看著他又輕咳了一聲：「抱歉。時機不對。」<br/>
「所以。嗯，」Bruce轉向Jason，苦惱地輕輕皺眉，「你會因為這件事懲罰他嗎？」<br/>
Jason抓抓頭：「事實上，我通常不會懲罰學生。我只是希望你們了解發生了什麼事，以及確保Damian不再這麼做。」<br/>
Bruce露出笑容：「噢，那就太好了，我保證這不會再發生。還有一件事，Todd先生。」<br/>
「是？」<br/>
「剛才我們想了一個提議，想問問你的意見。」<br/>
Jason本能地感到一絲不安：「……是的？」<br/>
「你曾經向Damian提起，有關於你的屋租合約快到期這件事，對嗎？」<br/>
「是啊……」Jason向Damian投去一個「你都跟他們提了什麼」的眼神。<br/>
Dick愉悅地說：「我們願意無償提供房間給你，直到你找到新的租屋處。」<br/>
Jason眨眨眼，以為自己聽錯：「……什麼？」<br/>
「作為Damian一連串行為的補償。」Bruce解釋，「飲食費用當然也由我們負擔。」<br/>
「放心，我們不介意這筆開銷。」Dick說，「再說Bruce可是慈善家。他喜歡這麼做。」<br/>
Jason張了張嘴，有些不可置信。<br/>
他實在搞不懂有錢人的思維。但另一方面，他想起房東在前一天又一次打電話催促，要他快做好決定。<br/>
他的確需要這個。<br/>
Tim倒是開心得很：「耶！這樣我們就可以在臥室好好討論《沙丘魔堡》（Dune）的原著和電影了！我告訴你，我有超多零食可以讓我們配著吃！」<br/>
Jason有些結巴：「噢，Wayne先生，你們、你們真的太慷慨了……但我不能無償接受。或許我可以在這段期間當他的家庭教師？」他想了個折衷方法，並且忽視了內心的聲音大罵自己就是個向金錢屈服，把自己給賣掉的傻子。<br/>
「那……事實上，可以接受。」Bruce慢慢地說。<br/>
Damian說：「反正我暑假後就不會到學校了。」<br/>
Jason愣了一下，皺了皺眉：「噢。你要轉學？」<br/>
「休學。我本來要在下週知會你的。」Damian迴避著Jason的目光。<br/>
Bruce說：「我們討論過，認為他不適合學校的體制。」<br/>
既然他的父親這麼說了，Jason也不好說什麼。<br/>
「好吧……」他聳聳肩，「那麼我想他的確是暫時需要一個家庭教師囉？」<br/>
「正是如此。」Bruce點頭，「你什麼時候會將行李帶過來呢？我叫Alfred先準備好一間臥室。」<br/>
「下週末怎麼樣？會太急嗎？如果這會給你們造成麻煩——」Jason有些不好意思。<br/>
但Bruce只是說：「我們隨時歡迎。下週末聽起來不錯。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Jason在暑假開始的下個週末搬進了韋恩莊園。<br/>
莊園有將近三十個房間，大部分都沒在使用，因此Alfred向Jason保證空出一間臥室絕不會造成困擾。<br/>
「不如說，我這個老人家十分感激有您的陪伴。」他說。<br/>
尤其是Jason在他們兩個的下午茶時間提出幫忙分擔家事的要求後，Alfred更是明白地向Jason說了他的到來有多麼振奮人心。<br/>
Bruce告訴他這個家的一些小規則。<br/>
「你可以自由使用莊園裡的設施跟房間。但如果是上鎖的房間，希望你不要試圖打開。」<br/>
「噢，當然。」<br/>
「還有最重要的一點。我們一般來說都是十點熄燈，因此希望你最好能在那之前就回到房間。」Bruce說著眨了一下眼睛，「因為美容覺很重要嘛。」<br/>
他還發現Dick和Tim實際上早就住在外頭了。Tim每隔三、四天會回莊園露個臉，而Dick只有週末會回來。<br/>
（知道這點後，Jason總是忍不住回想起家庭訪問那天，並試著不要想那次充滿誤會的午餐對這個家庭有多重大的意義。）<br/>
「我住在Wayne塔附近，不過偶爾要到舊金山。Dick則是布魯德海文的警察。」Tim趴在Jason床上，叼著薯片解釋。<br/>
Jason本來很懷疑Dick是否真的能擔任警察——他看著就是那種不管在任何團體裡都能完美擔任花瓶角色的人——但他接著回想起他們握手時感覺到手上的那層繭，最終只是點點頭，開啟了新的一輪有關《從地球到月球》（De la Terre à la Lune）的討論。<br/>
至於莊園裡Jason最喜歡的地點絕對是圖書室。<br/>
他剛踏進那個房間一步就決定這裡是他的聖地。<br/>
房間全年無休地開著除濕機，有一整面加了窗簾的落地窗，窗下間隔擺上桌子，可以最大程度地利用日光來閱讀。<br/>
一排排的書櫃，按照主題被仔細地釘上黃銅的識別牌，更別說裡頭的書籍量大到Jason懷疑他們把一整個市立圖書館給搬進來了。<br/>
「這麼說倒是有點誇大了，因為市立圖書館最開始就是Wayne家捐贈的。我確認過，那裡的書本數目更多。」Tim說。<br/>
Jason輕輕摸著精裝書的書脊。他將其中幾本抽出來，發現它們有些甚至是初版首刷。<br/>
「這裡……這裡就像天堂。」他敬畏地說。<br/>
「我們，呃，這個家的人不太待在這裡。」Tim承認，「所以你能喜歡這裡真的很好。」<br/>
這裡讓Jason感到自在，因此他決定要將這裡當作給Damian教學的地方。</p><p>在他的預想中，他們的第一堂課應該要是十一年級的代數計算，考慮到Damian在學校優異的成績，他認為這個程度也許正好。<br/>
但Damian遠遠超過了他認為正好的程度。<br/>
或者說，男孩似乎什麼都學會了。<br/>
「你是神童還是怎麼著？為什麼……為什麼你連這種題目都會？」<br/>
在一次次測試並收到Damian不屑地表示「別拿這種題目侮辱我」的回應後，Jason終於忍不住拿出了大學程度的化學式計算與數學論證題，結果發現男孩想也沒想就提筆作答，還完全答對後吃驚地問道。<br/>
「說過了，我並不適合學校的體制。」Damian聳肩，「不管你信不信，我其實有博士學位的程度。」<br/>
「那是……某種貴族式菁英教育嗎？」<br/>
「不完全是。」Damian模稜兩可地回答。<br/>
Jason有些驚慌：「天哪。難不成你受到逼迫嗎？就是，被逼著學習這些之類的。」<br/>
這次Damian翻了個大白眼：「在Wayne莊園？不可能。」<br/>
「那我還能做什麼？你知道，我名義上還是你的家庭教師。」Jason輕輕皺眉，「再說我已經跟你爸說好當作留在這裡的條件了……」<br/>
Damian一手支著下巴：「我想你可以唸故事書。」<br/>
「唸故事書？」<br/>
「就是告訴我故事中的人物做了什麼、說了什麼、發生了什麼劇情那類的。」Damian說，「你先前給我的書單，裡頭有些是小說。現在你該確定了，我的程度對於理解劇情是完全沒問題的。」<br/>
「好吧。說故事。老實說我還是覺得這超詭異的。」Jason猶豫地說。<br/>
Damian想了想：「……我想父親或許沒預料到我會這麼快跟你承認我其實早就不需要學習這件事。」<br/>
「那你當初為什麼假裝你需要呢？」<br/>
Jason一說出口就意識到自己問了個笨問題。<br/>
而男孩只是安靜地用他那雙藍綠色的眼睛望著他。<br/>
Jason輕輕地嘆了口氣。<br/>
他討厭接下來的發展，但他知道無論如何都得說出口：「……Damian。你先前在餐桌上說的，有關男朋友的發言，老實說我很感激，真的。被某人喜歡不是壞事。」他吞了口口水繼續說，「但我只是你的老師。你不知道你對我是真的喜歡，還是只是眼前剛好出現了一個相處輕鬆、擁有比你高一點的權力、年齡差距跟長相尚在接受範圍的人，讓你有了心動的錯覺。」<br/>
男孩沒有回話。<br/>
充滿內疚的Jason草草地收拾了桌上的紙張，推開椅子站起身。<br/>
「我想我們、我們明天可以從《奧德賽》（The Odyssey）開始。」他咕噥著丟下這句話後轉身離開。<br/>
就在他即將踏出圖書室前，他似乎聽到Damian開口了。<br/>
「……我比你所想的更了解你。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>一開始Jason沒去注意，不過他算了一下，發現已經在莊園待了一個月了。<br/>
他覺得很不好意思，但這個家的所有人再三跟他保證想待多久都可以。<br/>
「我們喜歡你。」Dick直接了當地說，「而且你做的晚餐實在太美味，我甚至有點後悔搬出去住了呢。」<br/>
每天Jason都會翻閱報紙查找租屋訊息，好心的Alfred也會一起確認。<br/>
有幾間他覺得還不錯，但每一次他打電話給房間屋主，對方總是回答房間被訂走了。</p><p>Jason漸漸熟悉莊園各個建築和角落。<br/>
他依舊維持著一早起來慢跑的習慣，不過地點從市中心的街道改成了莊園的石磚路。<br/>
他盡量讓自己有事情做，在整理溫室、花圃、倉庫的時候還發現了三座停滿跑車的車庫。<br/>
（Bruce要他下次幫Alfred跑腿、補充日用品時可以隨便挑台車開出去，不過Jason嚇得拒絕了。）</p><p>還有，Jason發現會來這個家拜訪的人屈指可數。<br/>
這跟他原以為Wayne家族應該要有的社交圈大相徑庭。他想這應該才是這一家人真正的面貌。<br/>
這段時間來過莊園的人裡，Jason認得臉的大概只有星城的Queen集團負責人Oliver。（Oliver因為想幫自己倒杯咖啡而出現在廚房，在那裡的Jason和他打了個招呼。）<br/>
有一次來了一個溫和的金髮男人，他自稱是中城的鑑識員。<br/>
「我只是剛好路過高譚市。然後我想到Alfred的點心一直都是那麼美味，所以就來了。」他坐在客廳沙發不好意思地說。<br/>
「Allen先生，我很好奇你是怎麼認識Wayne先生的？」Jason聽到他的職業後終於好奇地問了。一個中城的鑑識員？怎麼想都跟高譚首富扯不上關係。<br/>
「謝謝……」那個男人，Barry，看到Jason將整個點心盤推給他後道謝，「我們，唔，我猜我跟Bruce應該算是朋友？」<br/>
「是的，我們是朋友。」Bruce的聲音出現在他們背後。<br/>
「噢。真的嗎？」Barry轉頭看他，一臉感動。<br/>
「來吧，跟我到書房，我還想聽你聊聊這次經手的案子呢。」<br/>
「當然。」Barry輕快地說，接著他看向Jason，「我可以再拿一片你做的檸檬餅乾嗎？」<br/>
Jason比了比點心盤：「你可以把它們全都帶走，Allen先生。」<br/>
Barry害羞地笑了：「謝謝。很高興認識你，Jason。」<br/>
還有一次是一個看起來有著南歐血統的美麗女人，她戴著眼鏡，一身黑色套裝，深色捲髮披在肩頭。<br/>
她經過儲藏室時，原本在裡頭找枕頭套的Jason剛好走出來。<br/>
「嗨。」她主動和他打了招呼。<br/>
Jason注意到她，停下了腳步：「噢！嗨。」<br/>
「你喜歡神力女超人？」她問。<br/>
Jason低頭看了看身上穿的、印著代表神力女超人標誌的金色雙W的T恤：「呃。對啊……她是我最喜歡的超級英雄。」他說出口後才開始覺得自己很蠢，雙頰像是要燃燒起來一樣。<br/>
但這個女人只是高興地微笑：「我認為她一定會很高興聽到這個的，小男孩。」她向Jason伸手，「我是Diana，Bruce的朋友。」<br/>
Jason連忙笨拙地從枕頭套中抽出手，感覺自己像回到了十二歲：「Jason。我是Damian的老師。」<br/>
Diana的手強而有力。她點點頭，繼續往前走，沒一會兒就消失在轉角了。<br/>
不過拜訪莊園次數最多（其實也就兩個星期一次的頻率）的是一個大都會的記者。<br/>
「記者？」Jason懷疑地問。<br/>
這個自稱Clark的男人看起來實在太不起眼了。他帶著粗框眼鏡，穿著過大又老氣的西裝，不自信地駝著背，感覺隨時會被人群給埋沒。<br/>
「呃，是的，我、我是跑社會線的。」Clark推了推眼鏡，又撥了一下掉到額頭前的瀏海。<br/>
「難不成你是星球日報的Clark Kent？」Jason想了一下。<br/>
「沒錯……」Clark語氣有些疑惑。<br/>
Jason笑了，向他伸出手：「我看過你寫的社論。十分令人印象深刻。」<br/>
「噢！唔，謝謝你。」Clark有一瞬間臉整個亮了起來，他輕輕回握，「作為記者，我很高興有人真的會關注這些……」<br/>
「好啦，可不能讓Jason把我重要的好朋友給搶走啦。」Bruce開玩笑地說，邊推著Clark離開了。<br/>
（而這些人，最奇怪的是，似乎總是突然出現在莊園裡，而沒有經過大門。但Jason覺得應該只是因為自己沒注意到的關係。）</p><p>Jason還發現了一個小小的謎團。<br/>
剛搬進來時，Bruce跟他約好了十點後熄燈，但實際上對Jason來說很難在那個剛好的時間入睡。他盡量乖乖待在房間，但有時總是需要走出房間上廁所或倒水。<br/>
而當他經過走廊、經過Bruce、Damian或Tim的臥室，他漸漸發現與其說是大家都睡了，更像是屋子裡的人都不見了。<br/>
他有次甚至還大膽地敲了敲Bruce的房門，沒有得到回應更證實了他的想法。<br/>
不過他沒有向任何人提起，因為這似乎沒什麼大不了的。也許是某種他不懂的貴族文化，午夜聚會什麼的。<br/>
知道這點後，有時Jason會問Alfred能不能看在深夜看電影台。<br/>
Alfred不會拒絕，不過他會幫Jason準備好宵夜，並且全程在客廳陪著他。<br/>
有一次Jason縮在沙發邊等廣告結束邊隨意轉台，剛好看到一則蝙蝠俠和羅賓逮補企鵝人的即時新聞。<br/>
他看著攝影機拍到羅賓揮拳揍了企鵝人一拳的瞬間，忍不住為這個生動的畫面縮了一下脖子：「噢，那看著可真疼。」<br/>
「可不是嘛，Jason少爺。」Alfred喝了口茶。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>至於說故事時間，在Jason和Damian那段對話後的第二天，Jason還以為會他們的相處會尷尬到極點。但Damian就像沒事一樣地繼續和他聊天，幾天後Jason也就習慣了，回到了像他們以前在學校那樣的相處模式。<br/>
（但Jason有時想到這個聰明、驕傲的男孩喜歡著自己的事實還是會內心一驚。）<br/>
某天他到了圖書室，發現Tim和Dick也在不遠處做著自己的事。而他在看到Damian時嚇了一跳。<br/>
「老天啊。你的額頭是怎麼回事？」<br/>
Damian額頭上接近髮際線的位置有一道鮮紅色的挫傷。<br/>
「跌倒了。」他咕噥著。<br/>
Jason想起Bruce昨天告訴過他，他們一家將整晚出席Kane家族舉辦的慈善晚會的事。<br/>
「你也太笨手笨腳了吧。是從樓梯摔下來了嗎？」他靠近Damian檢查，「為什麼你不包紮傷口？」<br/>
「這種小傷很快就好了。」Damian有些彆扭地往後縮。<br/>
Jason皺眉：「不行，你得保護好傷口，如果不包紮可能會有細菌感染。我去拿紗布。」<br/>
他沒等回應就去找醫藥箱了。等他回到桌子，滿意地發現Damian雖然一臉不悅，但還是乖乖待在座位上。<br/>
「你還有沒有別的傷？」他問。<br/>
Damian沒有回答，但Jason保險起見握住了他的手查看。<br/>
「如果你跌倒，手為了支撐地面應該也會受傷……咦，沒有？」他看著男孩的手，理所當然地比他的要小一點，手背上有淺淺的青筋。他將手翻面，拇指拂過手心，觸感意外地粗糙，但沒有傷口。<br/>
「我跌在地毯上，頭去撞到樓梯扶手……」Damian聲音越來越小，「這樣可以了吧。」<br/>
男孩滿臉通紅。Jason低頭看了看他們握著的手。噢。<br/>
他連忙放開：「抱歉。」<br/>
Damian只是搖搖頭。<br/>
Jason趕緊翻找起醫藥箱，內心慶幸Alfred有定期更新裡頭的藥品和器材。（絕對是Alfred。Jason已經開始了解這個家的人了，他很懷疑其他人知不知道家裡有醫藥箱的存在。）<br/>
他輕輕地在傷口位置覆上一塊紗布，Damian則靜靜地讓他動作。如果這會痛，那麼Damian完全沒有表現出來，連眉毛都沒皺一下。<br/>
Jason為了打破沉默，清了清喉嚨說道：「這讓我想起……之前我也有像這樣幫別人包紮過。」<br/>
Damian抬眼，示意他繼續。<br/>
「不是在軍隊。」Jason說，「事實上，我曾替羅賓處理過傷口。」<br/>
他一說出口，Damian的動作有一瞬間變得僵硬。<br/>
「噢噢噢真的嗎！」Dick驚呼著湊過來，完全沒打算掩飾他正在偷聽的事實，「哪一個羅賓？」他想了想改口，「呃，我的意思是，是什麼時候的事？」<br/>
不過Jason接上了話題：「你也這樣認為嗎？我一直都覺得羅賓不只一個。」<br/>
Tim也放下手機，好奇地看著他：「噢，怎麼說？」<br/>
「這很明顯，蝙蝠俠和羅賓從我小時候就在高譚市出沒了，我注意到羅賓的服裝換過起碼三套。除了這點，攝影機拍到的羅賓影片中，他的聲音聽起來很年輕，不過不同年份的口音、身高、髮型都不太一樣，所以我認為蝙蝠俠應該是和不同的青少年搭擋。」Jason說。<br/>
「那……倒是。」Tim說。<br/>
「而我遇到羅賓是在去年。」Jason回想起在巷子遇見羅賓的夜晚。<br/>
那時他手上提著一袋補充的生活用品正要回到住處，看到一個紅色的人影從旁邊的逃生梯跳下來。<br/>
那個人影似乎沒預料到會有人在這裡，動作停頓了一下。<br/>
Jason仔細瞧了瞧，人影是一個戴著眼罩、綠色手甲的男孩，鮮紅色護甲背心上有一個鮮黃色的字母R。他意識到這個人是羅賓。<br/>
屬於高譚市的義警肩上有一道傷口，看起來像是刀子造成的。Jason想也沒想就叫住他，在路燈下找出剛才買的急救包幫他包紮了傷口。<br/>
羅賓罩著邊緣是亮黃色線條的漆黑色斗篷，看起來比Jason矮得多。<br/>
Jason一邊處理一邊告訴他，這只是應急，他最好要找個醫生幫他把傷口縫起來。<br/>
而年輕義警只是透過眼罩默不作聲地看著Jason，直到最後一片膠帶貼好，立刻發射鉤槍離開。<br/>
等Jason說完，他發現Damian瞪著Tim，Dick則是咧開一個大大的微笑。<br/>
他說：「噢，Jason，你真貼心。」<br/>
Tim也點點頭評論：「我猜那個舉動肯定讓羅賓印象深刻。」<br/>
「哈，怎麼可能。」Jason哼了一聲，沒放在心上。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>過了幾天，Bruce在早餐時說想要舉行一個簡單的慶祝活動。<br/>
「因為父親打敗了Luthor。」Damian說。<br/>
「Luthor？」<br/>
Bruce解釋：「Lex企業。」他邊切著培根邊說，「他曾向我們提出合作的要求，但……我們知道Luthor的為人。而他不太能接受我們的拒絕。」<br/>
Tim罕見地在早晨時清醒著，他揮了揮叉子：「這是辛苦的一仗。」<br/>
Jason記得昨天的新聞提到Luthor被正義聯盟給抓進監獄了，不過Lex企業仍持續營運中。<br/>
他認為兩個集團的合作案不管成功與否，應該會被大肆報導才對，但就他所知沒有一家媒體提到這件事。也許是因為沒有對外發布新聞稿的原因。<br/>
他點點頭：「我會跟Alfred討論晚餐的內容。」<br/>
Bruce帶著歉意的微笑看向他：「你是我們的客人，其實可以不用這麼幫我們的。」<br/>
「還是你就住下來吧？」Tim問。<br/>
這不是他們第一次提出這個問題了，但Jason還是會被他們的話嚇一跳。<br/>
「不，我一直借住在這裡才是不好意思……」<br/>
他們聽了也不會繼續，而是會體貼地將話題岔開。</p><p>到了晚上，Dick也出現了，他們享用一頓比平時更豐盛的晚餐。<br/>
「我以前是因為想念Alfred的餅乾而願意更常回家，現在肯定多加了一項，是為了吃到Jason做的燉牛肉。」Dick嘆了口氣。<br/>
Damian語氣不屑：「還有把髒衣服帶來給Pennyworth洗。」<br/>
「嘿，Jason。」Tim開口，「其實我們一直很想知道你的成長故事。今天大家都在，不如就現在告訴我們吧？」<br/>
「是啊！我們想多了解你。」Dick也期待地看著Jason。<br/>
Jason覺得有些彆扭：「我的故事很無聊的。」他嘆了口氣，「不，應該說，你們可是Wayne家的人。你們不會想聽一個街童的故事的。」<br/>
「如果這麼說能讓你舒服點，我在來到這個家前，是在巡迴馬戲團長大的。」Dick聳肩。<br/>
「而我們都是因為父母被謀殺，才會被Bruce收養。」Tim安靜地說。<br/>
Jason眨眨眼：「噢。我很遺憾。」<br/>
Tim微微笑了：「不用介意。我的意思是，你的出生並不會讓我們覺得糟糕或怎麼樣的。」<br/>
Bruce看了看手錶：「離……熄燈還有一段時間。我想我們可以到起居室繼續這個話題。」<br/>
Jason只好說：「好吧。我會泡好茶帶過去。」</p><p>他準備好四個裝了熱茶的馬克杯和屬於Damian的熱牛奶帶到起居室，並收穫了Damian憤怒的瞪視。<br/>
Jason視若無睹：「慢慢喝，我還加了蜂蜜。」<br/>
「我不需要這種兒童飲料！」<br/>
Tim用一堆柔軟的抱枕堆起一座小山並讓自己陷進去，Dick也在那堆枕頭裡坐下來，順便把Damian也撈過來一起，Bruce則是放鬆地坐在單人沙發。<br/>
「要從哪裡說起呢……」Jason在枕頭山旁的沙發坐下，思考著，「你們應該都知道了，我來自Bowery，高譚市的街頭。呃，真的是字面意義上的，我經常睡在巷子，從救濟站、教堂、餐廳後門或甚至垃圾桶來獲取食物。每天的目標僅僅是不要餓死或冷死。我的父母像多數街童的父母組成一樣：毒癮者們、犯罪者們、或毒癮者加犯罪者。我是後者。」<br/>
他停了一下，想確定他們對這個故事不會感到不舒服，不過所有人只是認真地傾聽。<br/>
他覺得受到鼓勵，於是繼續接了下去：「理所當然地，多數像我這樣的孩童，會步上父母的後塵。我原本也以為我會一樣，因為犯罪被抓，或因為毒癮死在無人注意的暗巷內。但某一天，發生了一件事。」<br/>
他認為那是他所遇過最特別的時刻，改變了他的一生。<br/>
Dick問：「是什麼呢？」<br/>
「我相信我的命運因此而改變。」Jason深深吸了口氣，「那天在犯罪巷……我偷走了蝙蝠車的輪胎。」<br/>
Tim被茶嗆到了。<br/>
他邊找紙巾來擦濕掉的枕頭，邊咳著說：「你、你做了什麼？！」<br/>
Damian瞪大眼睛：「那是真的嗎？」<br/>
「唔。」Bruce含糊地應了一聲。<br/>
Dick快速地瞥了Bruce一眼，又看向Jason：「你真的曾那麼做嗎？」<br/>
「是啊，我知道這是犯罪行為，這我不會否認。」Jason聳聳肩。<br/>
「不、我的意思是，你確定嗎？蝙蝠車耶？那個蝙蝠俠開的車？」<br/>
「當然。蝙蝠車大概是全世界最酷的車了，看見它是每個孩子的夢想。」Jason說，「而那台漆黑的車在那天晚上出現在那裡，我當然靠近瞧個仔細，完全不去想會不會有個蝙蝠俠打開車門走出來。但我接著又想，蝙蝠俠大概不會介意幫助一個三餐不濟的孩童，所以我就那麼做了。我等了一下，確定真的沒人之後，把四個輪胎都拆下，連螺絲一起帶走了。」<br/>
「哇噢。」Tim的聲音裡帶著一點敬畏。<br/>
「賣掉輪胎的那些錢，本來意味著三個月的糧食。但我突然有個想法，覺得這種生活應該到此而止。於是我拿著那疊鈔票，轉身跑進高譚大教堂，請那裡的神父幫助我找間包含住宿的學校就讀。」<br/>
他停下來喝了口茶。<br/>
「之後我靠著申請Wayne集團的獎學金一路完成高中學業。在考慮要不要申請大學時看到募兵的廣告，我想，保衛國家？聽起來不壞，還不用背學貸，於是就去從軍了。實際上，那是個不錯的經驗。我被調到特種部隊，當上小隊長，在敘利亞駐軍。」<br/>
「在我聽起來大有前途啊。那是什麼讓你回到高譚呢？」Dick問。<br/>
Jason張了張嘴。<br/>
說實話，Wayne一家實在太善良、太不諳世事了。他想接下來要說的話很可能會讓這一家人對他改觀。<br/>
「……呃，我在駐軍時，目睹過平民被流彈誤傷身亡。我並不畏懼死亡——高譚市的底層社會隨時都在和死亡打交道——甚至我也殺過人，因為你知道，那就是訓練軍人的目的。但看到平民死亡，我突然開始質疑，我們所做的真的能被稱做正義嗎？當我的家鄉充斥著犯罪，我在遠方為了事不關己的理由作戰還有意義嗎？我越想越覺得自己無法再繼續下去了。於是撐到退伍，沒有繼續簽合約就回來這裡了。」他輕快地作結，「再來你們都知道啦，我進了高譚學院當教師，為了三餐和房租開始照顧起一群富家子弟。」<br/>
一時間沒有人開口。<br/>
Dick安靜地說：「那一定很沈重。」<br/>
「我想軍隊忘記先告訴我們這點了。」Jason哼笑了一聲。<br/>
「你滿意現在的生活嗎？」Tim問他。<br/>
「我無法假裝這是很棒的生活方式。」Jason咬了咬嘴唇，「事實上，我一直在尋找……尋找屬於我的地方。但或許我天生就不適合落地生根。」<br/>
要是以前的Jason，絕對不相信他會對著認識一個多月的人——而且還是Wayne家——說出他的秘密。但這家人接納他的態度似乎有種魔力，能讓他吐露心聲。<br/>
「沒有人不需要一個家，只是你還沒找到而已。」Dick說。<br/>
「也許吧。」Jason聳肩。<br/>
Bruce慢慢地說：「你的故事……非常具有啟發性。」他看了看手錶，「不過已經快到熄燈時間了。」<br/>
「知道了，那我們開始收拾吧。」Tim點點頭。<br/>
Bruce站起身看了看其他人所在的位置：「……看起來Damian已經睡著了。」<br/>
Jason低頭確認：「蜂蜜牛奶起作用了，哈？他這個年紀的孩子需要多一點睡眠。」<br/>
「噢！」Dick湊過去看，「真可愛。我要把他這個模樣拍下來。」<br/>
Damian蜷縮在枕頭間，平時總是皺著的眉頭此刻放鬆著，身體規律地起伏。<br/>
Jason告訴自己不要去同意Dick的話。<br/>
Bruce走過來，將沈睡中的兒子打橫抱起：「我會將他送回房間。Dick、Tim，枕頭放回原處，收拾完就回房間。Jason，祝你有個好夢。」<br/>
「當然！」Dick輕快地說。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>那晚Jason躺在床上沈睡時，位於高譚市某座哥德式大樓的樓頂，出現了一段他無從知曉的對話。<br/>
黑暗騎士蹲伏在滴水獸旁。<br/>
今晚阻止了一起搶劫，三起毒品交易。<br/>
他對於這座城市的墮落有時會感到憤怒，但今晚出於別的原因，他的心情還不錯。雖然他不會表現出來。<br/>
一個鮮明的藍色標誌悄然無聲地出現在他身旁，不久紅黑色制服的年輕義警也走了過來。<br/>
三人不發一語。<br/>
過一會兒，夜翼突然沒頭沒尾地開口：「他說的是真的嗎？」<br/>
蝙蝠俠撇撇嘴，低聲咕噥：「……我記得那天是去找Leslie醫師。最後是Alfred過來把車載走。」<br/>
夜翼爆出一陣爽朗的笑聲，紅羅賓則是低頭輕笑。蝙蝠俠不會承認自己嘴角也跟著輕輕抬起。<br/>
等夜翼止住笑後說道：「我真喜歡那傢伙。等他離開我會想念他的。」<br/>
「我也喜歡他。他讓我感覺像有了個叛逆的哥哥。」紅羅賓說。<br/>
「而且大家別忘了，他也是小D的白衣天使。」<br/>
「他告訴我們的那些話……如果他可以找到屬於他的地方就好了。」<br/>
蝙蝠俠盯著底下不斷移動的車流，不發一語。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Jason在暗巷內加快了腳步。<br/>
他在這天下午答應了Alfred出門幫他補充食材。<br/>
但他在回程路上經過書店，被裡頭的精裝書吸引（重新改版的《傲慢與偏見》？那讓Jason全身上下每一個細胞都在興奮地尖叫。），等他意識到店打烊了，才發現快要深夜了。<br/>
「噢天哪，我真的、真的為耽誤到您打烊的時間感到抱歉……」Jason離開前真誠地對書店主人表示歉意，「還有我保證下一次會帶錢來把這套書帶回家。」<br/>
他選擇走捷徑，那可以讓他更快走到停放機車的地方。<br/>
但因為那是僅有一盞苟延殘喘的路燈閃著光的暗巷，所以走到一半出現幾個街頭混混開口勒索似乎也就不太意外了。<br/>
「把你手上的袋子留下，口袋清空。」帶頭的那個人威嚇地朝他揮舞刀子。<br/>
Jason輕輕嘆口氣，將購物袋放到地上，接著閉上眼睛，活動了一下脖子。<br/>
這幾個人無論身高或體型都比他還小，很有可能只是仗著人多才選擇把他當作目標。Jason回想著徒手將複數敵人壓制的技巧。<br/>
但接著他聽到一連串咒罵和鈍器擊打聲。<br/>
他睜開眼睛，在一片昏暗中勉強看見一個戴斗篷的蒙面義警朝他們發起攻擊。<br/>
義警先前很可能是靜悄悄出現在他們背後，而那些人毫無章法的攻擊，只是讓蒙面義警更容易用一把金屬製的武器將他們一個接一個制伏。<br/>
Jason看見帶著刀的那個人安靜地靠近義警背後，連忙跑向前抓住惡棍的肩膀，將他扳過身後一拳揍向他的下巴，讓他失去意識倒在地上。<br/>
接著Jason蹲下檢查所有人。他們昏迷不醒，但都還有呼吸。<br/>
他站起身，發現義警已經移動到不遠處的微弱路燈下。那是羅賓，而他的手上握著一把武士刀。<br/>
「羅賓？」Jason忍不住朝他靠近了一些。<br/>
年輕義警像是警戒似地盯著他，Jason連忙將雙手舉起。<br/>
「放輕鬆……我只是個正要離開的普通市民。」<br/>
羅賓將武士刀收回背後，出乎意料地開口了：「……你不該在夜晚走進暗巷。」<br/>
Jason停下動作，抬起一邊眉毛。<br/>
羅賓顯然刻意壓低了自己的聲音，但他一聽就認出來了。<br/>
他確信自己這一個多月的每一天都會跟這個聲音的主人聊上起碼一個小時，再加上羅賓的身形和他認為的那個人完美契合……<br/>
「……Damian？」<br/>
羅賓動作突然變得僵硬。<br/>
「……我不知道你在說誰。」<br/>
Jason翻了個白眼，肩膀放鬆下來向他走過去：「少裝了，我根本還沒說這個單字是一個人名還是其他的什麼。」<br/>
他伸出手，將羅賓的黑色帽兜往後拉下——而羅賓沒有閃躲，於是他更確定了——熟悉的短黑髮和臉蛋出現在他眼前。<br/>
Damian抬頭，透過蒙面眼罩看著他：「……我沒預期這麼快就讓你知道我的身份，Todd。」<br/>
Jason笑出來：「那你就不該跟我搭話，孩子。或至少用個變聲器之類的。」<br/>
接著他安靜了一下，笑容消失了。<br/>
「……你是羅賓。」他指出。<br/>
Damian雙手抱胸：「你說呢？」<br/>
「你的父親知道這件事嗎？」<br/>
「……什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「……我不敢相信！Wayne先生，你一直都知情？！知道你未成年的小兒子每天在半夜騎著機車出門當羅賓，隨時暴露在可能接觸到毒品或甚至挨子彈的場合，而完全不阻止他？！」Jason崩潰地大喊。<br/>
他一回到莊園，不顧Damian阻止就直奔Bruce的書房，而他進入後看見Dick和Tim也在場。<br/>
他質問了Bruce，卻沒想到Bruce平靜地告訴Jason，他一直都知道這件事。而Dick和Tim只是互看了一眼後聳肩。<br/>
Damian在他背後慢慢晃進書房：「我告訴過你了，父親一直都知道。」<br/>
他仍舊穿著那身羅賓的制服，但不可思議的是其他人對此視若無睹。<br/>
Jason難以置信地搖著頭：「我不懂……你們怎麼能放任這一切發生？」<br/>
他環視著其他人，但所有人冷靜的態度讓他開始懷疑自己搞不好才是不正常的那個。<br/>
「好吧，Jason。」Bruce慢慢地說，從椅子上站起身，「既然你已經發現了，那麼我想請你跟我去一個地方。」<br/>
Jason看著Bruce經過他走出書房，瞇起眼睛：「…..什麼？」<br/>
「就跟著來吧，反正我們不會對你怎麼樣的。」Tim友善地拍拍他的肩膀。<br/>
Jason狐疑地跟著Wayne一家走下樓梯，到了走廊的老爺鐘前。<br/>
那座時鐘的時間是靜止的，Jason曾問過Alfred為何不上鏈條，但Alfred只是說它是個不錯的裝飾。<br/>
他看著Bruce對著鐘面擺弄了一下，接著整座時鐘向旁滑動，露出牆上可讓一個成人自由出入的開口。<br/>
Jason瞪大眼，視線隨著Bruce進入裡頭。<br/>
Dick微笑著對他比了比入口：「你先請。」<br/>
Jason只好跟著走進去。<br/>
他一進去便發現自己站在一面平台，順著地燈排列的方向再往前有一座樓梯，一路往下。但這都不是讓他停下腳步的原因。<br/>
他意識到這是一座巨大的洞窟，而他正站在接近頂端的位置。樓梯通往的地底不是原始的岩石地或水池，而是鋪了鋼板、擺著實驗台、多螢幕的大電腦、各式武器的基地；角落站著一隻栩栩如生的暴龍模型；岩壁上架設的平台擺著玻璃展示櫃和巨大化的硬幣、鬼牌。<br/>
其他人也進來了，Tim走到他身邊提醒他：「來吧。」<br/>
Jason遲疑地跟在那三人的背後走下樓梯。<br/>
Bruce面無表情地背著手站在電腦前。<br/>
Jason靠近他，看著四周：「我、我不懂。這是——」<br/>
「我是蝙蝠俠。」Bruce開口。<br/>
他的聲調不是Jason一直以來聽到的那種知性溫和、有些偏高的聲音，而是另一種低沈、沙啞、讓人背脊發涼的嗓音。<br/>
「哇噢。這還是我第一次聽到Bruce不換裝就用蝙蝠俠的聲音說話。」Dick評論。<br/>
Jason乾笑了幾聲：「哈，是喔。護士還想讓我相信打針不痛咧。」<br/>
「你怕打針？」Damian鄙夷地皺眉。<br/>
「當然不怕，但是我討厭痛啊。」Jason翻了個白眼，「我只是想說，這是個成功的玩笑。對，沒錯，你們成功唬到我了。幹得好。」<br/>
Damian輕輕地歪著頭，安靜地說：「Todd，我們不會沒事挖了一座洞窟假裝它是軍事基地。父親不是在騙你，你應該也清楚。」<br/>
Jason搖搖頭，但他內心已經開始理解一切。<br/>
這才能解釋蝙蝠俠擁有的道具和服裝：那種高科技的技術若沒一個財團在背後支持是難以實現的。而Bruce Wayne和蝙蝠俠大相徑庭的形象也能為掩飾身份起到良好的效果。<br/>
他轉向Dick和Tim：「……你們都曾是羅賓。」<br/>
「沒錯。」Dick滿意地笑了，「你懂了。」<br/>
「你的『羅賓不只一個』理論是對的。」Tim說，「我是第二任羅賓，現在則是紅羅賓，在舊金山帶領著一支叫做少年泰坦的團隊。」<br/>
Dick說：「而我是第一任。現在則是——」<br/>
「布魯德海文的夜翼。」Jason打斷了他的話，「我沒說錯吧？」<br/>
Dick眨眨眼：「對。你的理解力真的非常驚人。」<br/>
「所以，為什麼你們要跟我坦承這一切？」Jason一隻手將頭髮撥到腦後，舔了舔嘴唇後說，「我的意思是，這應該是你們最大的秘密了吧？你們大可以編造一個Damian在外頭拜蝙蝠俠為師的謊言啊，我說不定就被說服了呢。」<br/>
Bruce輕咳了一聲，不再用蝙蝠俠的聲音，而是Jason記憶中的屬於Bruce的聲音說道：「不只是因為這樣，還有因為你對我們說過的話。你曾質疑自己作戰的理由，而我認為……這或許是你能認同的方式。」<br/>
「什麼意思？」Jason抬起眉毛。<br/>
「我希望你能成為我們的後援。你曾在軍中所學的理論、實戰經驗，都是非常可貴的資源。」<br/>
Damian瞪大眼睛：「父親，您想讓Todd加入我們？就像Pennyworth那樣？」<br/>
Dick和Tim也是一臉驚訝。<br/>
「哇噢。那聽起來真是……」Tim漸漸浮起笑容，「那代表Jason不會離開我們囉？」<br/>
Jason搖搖頭：「先等等。Alfred也參與其中？」<br/>
「是的。」Alfred的聲音從他背後響起。<br/>
Jason嚇了一大跳，轉過身看見Alfred一手端著托盤，上頭放著五個馬克杯，無聲無息地出現。<br/>
從他把Jason的杯子也帶過來這點來看，他對於Jason出現在這裡完全不感到意外。<br/>
「顯然Bruce老爺將一切都告訴你了。」<br/>
Jason抓抓頭：「呃……我想是的。你也是他們的一員嗎？」<br/>
「我經常需要確認各個單位的監視器和廣播，並透過蝙蝠電腦指揮在外頭的Bruce老爺他們。」Alfred說，「說實話，這真是種折磨。」<br/>
Dick從托盤中拿過一杯飲料，他向Alfred擠擠眼：「才不呢，便士一，你喜歡這麼做。」<br/>
「我不能說我樂在其中。」Alfred撇撇嘴，「我的參與只是希望能降低你們負傷的機率。」<br/>
Bruce撅嘴，假裝沒發現Alfred的視線。<br/>
「總之。Jason，我希望你能考慮我的提議。」<br/>
Jason吞了口口水。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Jason縮在沙發椅上，雙眼無神地看著電視螢幕。<br/>
這次Alfred沒有陪在Jason身邊了，很明顯是因為這位全能的管家需要到莊園地底的蝙蝠洞協助蝙蝠俠和羅賓。<br/>
而Jason知道了所有秘密。<br/>
想到這裡，他呻吟了一聲，閉上眼睛，搓了搓臉。這一切太超現實了，他不知道自己是從何時被捲入其中。<br/>
他從小崇拜的英雄們——對，如果你要他承認的話——是高譚市首富一家人，而同樣一位蝙蝠俠，竟然對他提出了加入他們的提議。<br/>
他本來應該感到榮幸的，因為媽的這種機會可不是隨便誰都能擁有，但他懷疑Bruce只聽了他片面的故事，怎麼能信誓旦旦地說Jason會是個好的後援呢？<br/>
他聽到電視傳出插播即時新聞的音效，睜開了眼睛。<br/>
從空拍的畫面可以看到，蝙蝠車正追著一台漆成紫色、上頭寫滿了綠色大寫的HA字母的貨車。<br/>
蝙蝠車緊追不捨，但那台貨車完全不顧及一般市民，正高速地穿過人行道，以致於距離正逐漸被拉大。<br/>
Jason瞇起眼睛。他認得這裡，他也知道車子前進的方向會經過哪些地方。<br/>
他像觸電一樣地跳起來，頭也沒回地衝出客廳。<br/>
他跑到座鐘前照Bruce告訴他的那樣將時間調到十點四十八——認真的？誰會用父母被謀殺的時間來當暗號啊？——在暗門出現後趕緊進入。<br/>
他踩著樓梯，不顧自己在洞穴製造出多大的噪音，一路衝到蝙蝠電腦前。<br/>
電腦螢幕上的畫面是從蝙蝠車看出去的街景，還有另一個視窗是高譚市的平面圖，有四個光點正高速移動著，從代號可以看出是屬於蝙蝠俠與羅賓、夜翼、紅羅賓，還有小丑。<br/>
「Jason少爺？」Alfred將耳機取下，吃驚地看著他。<br/>
「還有、還有多的耳機嗎？」Jason喘著氣問。<br/>
Alfred沒有多問，將另一副頭戴式耳機遞給他。<br/>
Jason邊戴耳機邊盯著螢幕，確認蝙蝠車的所在地，耳機開關打開後馬上說：「聽著，蝙蝠俠要在三個路口後右轉。」<br/>
耳機中傳來的爭執聲（聽起來像是羅賓和紅羅賓對於打鬥方式的理解差異）立即停止了。<br/>
蝙蝠俠沒有質疑Jason的出現，而是立刻回應：「你確定？」<br/>
「對，照著我說的做沒錯。」<br/>
「什麼？」夜翼的聲音傳來。<br/>
「好。」蝙蝠俠說。<br/>
Jason看到屬於蝙蝠車的光點轉了一個直角。<br/>
「轉彎後會看到一座工廠，不要停下，直接朝大門開進去。」<br/>
羅賓語氣質疑：「你在說什麼？那道柵門——」<br/>
蝙蝠車的光點直直地進入工廠的範圍。<br/>
「——沒有鎖上。」羅賓接完話，「你為什麼知道？」<br/>
「我等等解釋。你們一路穿到底再左轉，可以離開工廠，抄捷徑到小丑的前面。」他轉換顯示模式，確認了紅綠燈的狀況，「紅羅賓在兩個路口後左轉，而夜翼繼續朝原先的方向走。」<br/>
「收到。」Dick說，而這次沒有人提出異議。<br/>
沒過多久，那些光點匯集到一起，接著警用頻道便出現蝙蝠俠已逮捕小丑和其手下，要求警力支援的對話。<br/>
Jason呼出一口氣。<br/>
Alfred遞給他一杯冒著熱氣的巧克力，Jason感激地接過了。<br/>
「所以剛才那是怎麼回事？」羅賓的聲音從耳機傳來。<br/>
Jason發現Alfred改變了平面圖的顯示內容，現在小丑的光點消失了，屬於蒙面義警的光點則朝著莊園的方向移動。<br/>
他解釋：「這個嘛，我知道那座廢棄工廠在很久以前就成為遊民和街童的新據點了，柵門關起來只是做做樣子，為了要讓一般民眾不會靠近。那裡的人大都待在建築物裡，外頭沒有任何障礙物，可以更快靠近小丑的所在地。當然，前提是小丑的車不會在中途改變方向，但我猜他搶完銀行為了盡快離開，會選擇前往最近的港口，而最終證明我是對的。」<br/>
夜翼吹了聲口哨：「令人佩服。」<br/>
「現在我懂B的意思了，你的能力正是我們需要的。」紅羅賓說。<br/>
「如果你們想，我可以把我知道的捷徑、路線都告訴你們。」<br/>
「那就太好了。」<br/>
「所以……你有打算介紹我們你的名字嗎？」蝙蝠俠說。<br/>
「啥？到現在還要問……噢。」Jason理解了他的意思，沒把話說完。<br/>
耳機那頭沒有人開口，只有引擎運轉跟打檔的聲音。<br/>
Jason做了幾次深呼吸，低頭看了看身上穿的紅色連帽衫。<br/>
「我想……應該是紅頭罩。」<br/>
「太好了，很高興聽到這個。」夜翼呼出一口氣，聲音裡帶著笑意。<br/>
紅羅賓煞有其事地說：「好的，紅頭罩，很高興認識你。我可以叫你大紅嗎？因為你知道的，我們是紅色好朋友？」<br/>
羅賓嘆了一口氣，而Jason覺得他很可能還翻了個白眼：「頭罩，你的命名品味還真不怎麼樣。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>在那之後一切變得順理成章多了。<br/>
Jason獲得更多進入蝙蝠洞的方式和權限。（按下書房那架施坦威鋼琴的特定琴鍵就能開啟書櫃的暗門？老天，那完全滿足了Jason對秘密通道的想像好嗎。）<br/>
他慢慢習慣Wayne一家在雙重身分間的轉換，並怪異地從中發掘出樂趣。<br/>
「我進入高譚學院是為了調查校園內部的犯罪基地，所以任務完成後就辦理休學了。」Damian曾告訴他。<br/>
當初Damian帶折疊刀到學校時，Bruce跟Jason保證會告誡他，但現在Jason覺得他的意思很可能是要他把刀藏得更隱密。<br/>
Tim上一秒在企業酒會談笑風生，下一刻就是帶著眼罩、揮舞著長棍出現在海港的年輕義警。<br/>
而他也不只一次看到Bruce和蝙蝠俠同時出現在同一份報紙上。</p><p>Alfred教他如何用蝙蝠電腦追蹤目標和搜尋資料庫，而他在快速上手蝙蝠電腦後得到Tim讚賞的眼神。<br/>
「順帶一提，我剛剛駭進了政府網站。然後我用拿到的資料更新了蝙蝠電腦中有關港口倉庫區的部分。」Jason轉著辦公椅說。<br/>
Tim狐疑地拉過另一張椅子後坐下，在確認後驚訝地看向他：「……哇噢。你沒說過你會這個。」<br/>
「是啊，是這樣的……以前我駐軍時，那些科學家和工程師發現指揮突擊行動的小隊長其實是跟他們差不多的宅男，於是非常友善地教了我許多技巧。」Jason有些不好意思，「當然，我知道沒辦法跟你的程度比就是了——」<br/>
「Jay，我以為我們已經對你瞭若指掌了，但你依然令我吃驚。」Tim微笑看著他。<br/>
Jason做了個鬼臉：「我相信你說的，因為我在資料庫裡看到了我的個人資訊。你們真的做足功課了呢，我都以為我們之間有信任危機了。」<br/>
「那是之前Damian向我們介紹你的時候查的。」Tim抱歉地聳肩，「那有點像是職業病了，你會習慣的。」</p><p>Dick對於和Jason練習對打這件事感到躍躍欲試。<br/>
「全力向我攻擊就是了。」他握拳擺出防禦姿勢。<br/>
Jason不確定地說：「好吧。」<br/>
他舔了舔嘴唇，接著快速地揮出拳頭。<br/>
Dick立刻格擋下來，Jason停頓了一下，馬上收回換向一邊出拳，接著不間斷地朝他的空隙攻擊，而Dick把每一拳都擋下來了。<br/>
最後Jason伸腿朝他的腳踝掃過去，感覺到Dick跟著踢過來的力量順勢倒在軟墊上。<br/>
Dick維持著躺著的姿勢大笑起來。Jason疑惑地跟著笑了，他伸出一隻手想將Dick拉起來，但後者抓住他的手用力一扯，使Jason跟著倒在墊子上。<br/>
「嘿！」他抗議。<br/>
「抱歉。」Dick嘻嘻笑著。<br/>
一直在他們旁邊的Damian嗤了一聲：「幼稚。」<br/>
「但是我很快樂，因為多了一個人可以和我們練習了！」Dick唱歌似地說，「Jason成為即時戰力也不是問題。」<br/>
Jason轉了轉眼睛：「不，剛才你放水了。」<br/>
Dick聳肩：「沒錯。但你只要多加練習，我相信很快就需要拿出全部實力對付你了。」<br/>
Damian在Jason身旁蹲下，伸出手指輕輕拂過他的手臂。<br/>
男孩的手指因為待在陰冷的蝙蝠洞變得冰涼，摸過的地方留下舒服的觸感。Jason沒有移開手臂，抬眼看向他。<br/>
Damian的目光緩緩從手臂掃過腰部，經過胸口，最終移到Jason的雙眼。<br/>
「瞬間爆發力倒是可以接受。」他指出，同時指尖離開Jason。<br/>
「那還真是謝謝你啊。」Jason將自己身體撐起，覺得喉嚨突然乾澀，「事實上，我比較擅長射擊，手槍、步槍那類的。」<br/>
沒有發現到他的異狀，Dick跳起來說：「太好了！只要你想，我們有大概一整個房間那麼多的槍械可以讓你練習，我想還能找到一些橡膠子彈。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「……這是什麼？」<br/>
Jason以為他已經夠了解這一家人了，但沒想到Bruce還能夠再讓他驚嚇一次。<br/>
他坐在古董烏木書桌前，盯著桌上的一疊紙張。<br/>
書桌後的Bruce往後靠在椅背上：「這是正式收養的文件。」<br/>
「要幹嘛用的？」Jason抬頭看向他。<br/>
「呃。」Bruce似乎沒預料到Jason這麼問，「用於證明Bruce Wayne要收養Jason Todd的文件？」<br/>
Jason微微張嘴，說出口的話是：「Bruce，你沒事吧？你生病了嗎？」<br/>
Bruce冷靜地說：「從最近一次的報告來看，我認為我還滿健康的。」<br/>
「那是Wayne集團遇到財務困境了嗎？」<br/>
「這要問Tim，他可以給出比較精確的答案，但我會說一切穩定成長中。」<br/>
「那你為什麼突然向我提出這件事？」Jason攤手，「恕我失禮，但這可不是什麼讓我請你吃幾頓飯留你住幾晚的小事，或雙重身分的秘密……講直接點，這關乎於你留下的遺產會是三份還是被拆成四份的問題耶。Dick他們知道這件事嗎？」<br/>
Bruce抬起眉毛：「老實說他們暗示我這麼做已經很久了。」<br/>
「但……為什麼？我很明顯已經是個經濟獨立的成年人了，如果你們是出於慈善的心態，想要扶弱濟貧之類的，並不用做到這種程度……」<br/>
「這麼做並不是為了慈善的原因，我希望你別誤會了。」Bruce微微皺眉，「是出於我自己的意志。」<br/>
「什麼意思？」<br/>
Bruce沈默了一下。<br/>
「……事實上，我這幾天一直在思考你的故事，Jason。我不停地問自己，要是當年我知道偷走蝙蝠車輪胎的人是一個堅強無懼，只要一點點幫助便會大有成就的小男孩，我會怎麼做……」Bruce輕輕地抬起嘴角，「所以，我想我只是做了一件在很多年前就該做的事。」<br/>
Jason愣住了。<br/>
「你不用馬上做決定，當然你也可以拒絕。大家僅僅是希望你願意讓這裡成為你的家。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>之後沒有人再向Jason提過類似的想法。<br/>
他不確定是有意無意，不過這麼做的確讓他少了些壓力。<br/>
幾天後，當他晨跑經過主建築後方的倉庫時，看見從天而降的Clark。<br/>
那個男人依舊穿著無趣的白襯衫和過大西裝褲，而他在發現Jason後硬生生地在半空中煞車。<br/>
Clark低頭看了看身上的服裝：「我靠。」<br/>
「行了，我知道你就是超人。」Jason停下腳步，不以為意地揮揮手。<br/>
「噢。」Clark眨眨眼，降落到地面。<br/>
Jason皺眉看著他摘下粗框眼鏡並將垂下的捲瀏海撥到腦後。<br/>
「事實上，當我知道這點後不禁開始懷疑，為什麼過去沒有一個人發現？你只是戴上一副眼鏡而已耶。」<br/>
Clark將眼鏡收進胸前口袋後笑了：「姿勢和服裝可以改變對一個人的印象，這不是誇張的說法。我甚至曾不小心站在超人的海報旁邊……但從沒人認出來。」<br/>
接著他一臉好奇地看著Jason。<br/>
「所以你決定成為另一個Wayne了？」<br/>
「不。」Jason想了想改口，「呃，我的意思是我還在考慮。是Bruce告訴你的？」<br/>
「他沒告訴我。其實他不告訴任何人任何事。」<br/>
Jason撇撇嘴：「對，我發現了。」<br/>
「但我認得他談到你時的那種態度。當年他準備領養Dick或者Tim時，就是那種表現。」<br/>
「哪種表現？」<br/>
「快樂。」<br/>
「蝙蝠俠不會表現出快樂。」<br/>
「只是看起來不明顯罷了。但要是你跟他這麼說，他會狠狠罵我。」Clark吐吐舌頭，「所以我希望這就是我們兩個之間的秘密。」<br/>
Jason笑出來：「好吧。」<br/>
「那麼……我再次做個自我介紹吧。我是Kal-El，大部分的人會叫我超人。很高興認識你。」Clark伸出手，卻發現Jason沒有要回握的意思，「這次不握手嗎？」<br/>
Jason一本正經地搖搖頭：「不了。沒有冒犯的意思，但你可是地球上最強的生物，我得提防著你。」<br/>
Clark聽到後爆出一陣大笑：「拉奧啊，我幾乎確定你是Wayne家的一員了……這話讓你聽起來像是被Bruce從小帶到大一樣。」<br/>
Jason抬起一邊眉毛，新奇地看著擁有鋼鐵之軀的英雄像個普通人一樣笑得甚至要抬手擦掉眼角的眼淚。<br/>
「所以……」他等Clark停下後問。「關於Bruce的提議，你怎麼看？」<br/>
Clark溫和地看著他說：「讓彼此成為家人的是愛而不是血緣關係，Jason。如果你愛他們就像他們對你那樣，那麼我想答案就很明顯了。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Jason和Damian的圖書室聚會仍持續著，在一些不聊故事的時間，他們會將話題扯回搖滾樂。<br/>
當初Jason對於Damian記得他說過喜歡搖滾樂這件事還感到吃驚過——當然現在他知道是因為男孩對自己抱有好感——但Damian自己也漸漸產生興趣，這倒是意外的收穫。<br/>
他們從平克佛洛伊德（Pink Floyd）聊到吉米罕醉克斯（Jimi Hendrix）再到衝擊樂團（The Clash）再到超脫樂團（Nirvana），經過幾回硬蕊龐克後，開始聊起其分支情緒搖滾。<br/>
「給你聽聽這個。這個樂團是代表之一。」Jason將一邊耳機遞給他，「只要是十幾年前的情緒化青少年一定都過聽我的另類羅曼史（My Chemical Romance）。不過這首《刀槍不入的心》（Bulletproof Heart）是後期的作品了。」<br/>
Damian接過耳機後安靜地聽了一段。<br/>
「為什麼這段歌詞要唱『你有著中空的笑容』？」他突然發問。<br/>
Jason將歌曲倒回去確認：「……噢，這個嘛，你知道中空彈是什麼吧？」<br/>
「當然。這種彈頭會在前端加上刻痕或是讓彈尖中空，加快擊中後彈頭變形的速度，造成嚴重的撕裂傷跟感染。」Damian想也沒想就回答。<br/>
「……對。你其實可以回答得再慢一點、假裝不那麼暴力一點點？」<br/>
「說得好像你不是一樣。」<br/>
「也是。」Jason聳肩，「總之，這句話要對應前一句的『我有著刀槍不入的心』，意思就是歌詞中的『我』非常堅強，沒有任何人能影響他，但那個『你』的一個笑容就能穿過一切屏障擊中他的心。」<br/>
「噢。」Damian閉緊嘴巴。<br/>
接著他說：「我認為這像是在說我對你的感覺。」<br/>
Jason愣住了。<br/>
上方突然傳出了「噢我的天哪這太浪漫了」緊接著一句「噓！你太大聲了！」的聲音。<br/>
他們兩個抬頭看向通風口。<br/>
「Grayson！Drake！」Damian尖叫。<br/>
百葉窗被挪開，Dick一臉抱歉地探出頭來。<br/>
Jason震驚地問：「你在那裡幹嘛？」<br/>
「我就是忍不住嘛。你知道我們多多少少都有點控制狂。」<br/>
「Drake在哪？」<br/>
這次是那片百葉窗上傳來Tim的聲音：「我設置了竊聽器。」<br/>
他不意外地聽起來毫無愧疚感。<br/>
Damian咬牙：「竊聽器關掉。還有Grayson你給我從門口離開。」<br/>
「好吧。反正我要來看財務報表了。」Tim說完就沒了聲音。<br/>
Dick則像特技表演一樣從通風口翻身躍下。<br/>
「我晚點再回來把百葉窗裝上去？」他問。<br/>
「快出去！」<br/>
「好啦、好啦……」Dick舉起雙手安撫，慢慢退出圖書室。<br/>
Damian盯著門口：「……Grayson是我最喜歡的哥哥。而我尊敬Drake，他是最聰明的羅賓。」<br/>
Jason狐疑地看著他，但Damian向他比了個先安靜的手勢。<br/>
過了一會他解釋：「只是確認他們真的離開了。如果他們還在，聽到那些話就會忍不住跑出來。」<br/>
「聽起來你對此經驗豐富啊。」<br/>
Jason笑出來，但他回想起他們前一刻的話題後笑容頓住了。<br/>
他安靜了一下，接著嘆氣：「……我還是不懂。」<br/>
「不懂什麼？」<br/>
「為什麼是我？Damian，難道你還沒發現我其實一點都不特別嗎？」<br/>
現在Jason知道Damian是羅賓，是蝙蝠俠之子，是Wayne集團將來的繼承人，還是一個遙遠的刺客組織的原接班人。<br/>
他可以很殘暴，但他不這麼做，Jason看到的是他有多努力讓自己成為這個城市的救贖者。<br/>
Jason不明白為什麼這個孩子會喜歡上自己——一個出身、成就都不怎麼樣、沒有歸屬的普通人。<br/>
Damian搖搖頭：「Todd，Grayson曾說你的理解力驚人，但你一點都不了解你自己。平庸是與你最不相襯的詞語。」他說著看向Jason，「你來自街頭，但你抓住改變的機會，沒有讓自己墮落；對於你的學歷，你沒有提到你其實是一路跳級完成了學業；你的作戰技巧讓你被提拔進特種部隊；你因為抱有信念，相信自己的正義感，才離開軍營；你在面試教職的測驗上拿到最高分，所以才能以高中學歷之姿成為教師。你飽讀詩書，愛聽搖滾樂，還會和Pennyworth一起烤小甜餅。」<br/>
Jason張了張嘴，不知道要做出什麼反應。<br/>
Damian眼神垂下：「……你有著願意為一個陌生人包紮傷口的善心。而且你還有一對我所見過最好看的眼睛。父親和Grayson他們教會我應該如何拯救世界，但是你讓這個世界有被拯救的價值。」<br/>
「噢，Damian。」Jason終於破碎地喘了一口氣。<br/>
他伸手捧起男孩的臉蛋，而男孩微微歪過頭，讓自己更往他的手心靠近，充滿異域感的藍綠色眼睛深深地看向他。<br/>
「我怎麼可能會拒絕你。」Jason說著輕輕將額頭和Damian的靠在一起。「從沒有人對我這麼說……」<br/>
「但你的確如此。」<br/>
Damian悄聲回應，同時將自己粗糙但溫暖的手覆上Jason的手背。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「好。」Jason找了Bruce和他三個兒子在起居室集合，對他們說。<br/>
「好……什麼？」Tim問。<br/>
「Bruce跟我提過的，不只參與義警的工作、還有成為這個家養子的提議。」<br/>
Dick上半身向前傾，語氣驚喜：「真的嗎！」<br/>
「就……跟我說說答應後會有的後果。」Jason往後靠上椅墊。<br/>
「這個嘛，你會分得一部分Wayne家的資產。事實上，是一輩子都花不完的錢。」Bruce將雙手交疊放到腿上，面無表情地說，「但你可能需要簽上山一樣高的收養文件、回答沒完沒了的提問、出席記者會、定期在為了做樣子而舉辦的派對或慈善晚會中現身、忍受記者埋伏在你可能出現的任何地方只為了抓到一丁點證據好確定你不是我的私生子或秘密情人。」<br/>
「相信我，我們都經歷過這個。」Tim陰鬱地說，而Dick在一旁點頭同意。<br/>
Jason挑眉：「哼嗯……感覺不是那麼划算啊。」<br/>
Dick像是料到他會這麼說一樣，輕快地說：「但好處是，你可以認識大部分的蒙面義警，然後跟他們成為朋友。」<br/>
「你能有一整座蝙蝠洞的高科技工具、武器隨你把玩開發，還有Wayne莊園的——你是怎麼說的？就像天堂一樣的——圖書室讓你使用。」Tim補充。<br/>
「你還會有一個史上最強的超級英雄當你的男朋友，他永遠會在你陷入麻煩時出現並且拯救你。」Damian比平常還表現得更不可一世。<br/>
Jason裝模作樣地說：「好吧。那倒是可以接受。」<br/>
「可以接受？你想說的應該是『哇噢，這真是我遇過最棒的事了』吧？」Damian哼了一聲。<br/>
Jason以開懷大笑代替了回答。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>他決定辭去高譚學院的教職，改去Wayne集團經營的育幼院當志工。<br/>
而他的客房則正式成為了他的臥室。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Jason被電子鐘單調的提示音吵醒。<br/>
他從棉被裡伸出手，拍著床頭櫃的鬧鐘。<br/>
變換著位置，直到他終於碰到了按鈕，鬧鐘才停止。<br/>
他閉著眼睛默數了三十秒，慢慢從被窩爬起。<br/>
但一隻手拉住了他的衣服。<br/>
「你要做什麼？」Damian的聲音模糊地從床的另一端傳來。<br/>
有時男孩會在夜巡結束後偷偷爬上Jason的床。他會搶走一半的枕頭，有些時候則是拿Jason張開的手臂作為代替。<br/>
Jason沒有阻止，因為他真的覺得Damian這麼做還滿可愛的。<br/>
他告訴Damian：「我要去晨跑。晚點還要去做早餐——」<br/>
「就那麼一次，留在床上。」Damian邊翻身邊咕噥，眼睛還是閉著的，「留在這裡陪我。」<br/>
「好吧……」<br/>
Jason慢慢躺回枕頭，而Damian立刻靠近，一手繞過Jason的腰，將他像顆抱枕一樣地摟住。<br/>
他低頭看著Damian再度入睡，黑髮亂翹，髮尾掃過他肋骨的位置。於是他閉上眼睛，一隻手輕輕摩挲著男孩的背脊。<br/>
他終於——長久以來第一次——有了家的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jason生日快樂！<br/>這大概是我寫過最耿直的Damian了LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>